


Unexpected Worries

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, JuBan Week, Juza P.O.V., Multi, jubanweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Juza can't sleep, and decides to head out for a late night jog.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Unexpected Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT JUBAN WEEK WAS HAPPENING SO YEAH SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE

You can’t sleep.

It’s around 3 AM already, and Banri’s dead asleep. Usually you’re the one to hit the hay first, but it’s a different case today.

You’re surprised Settsu doesn’t snore, but part of you likes to believe he usually does. (He probably does. Or so you think.)

It’s...too quiet for your liking. You’re used to the quiet, you’ve always been enveloped by the quiet. But right now, it’s so unbelievably quiet that it’s loud. If that makes sense. Well, it makes sense in your head. That’s good enough. Hopefully. Bah, who cares anyway; there you go overthinking everything. Again. Though, who can really blame ya? You try to come off as anything but scary, yet everyone seems to fear you anyway. You try to make the way you sit, stand, look, talk, and all for what? ...You do it in hopes people’ll actually approach you, is that what it is?

It’s real hard being “friendly” with that face of yours you were born with and the reputation you have. Still, you can’t help but try. Try to do anything that can possibly make you look...like less of a gangster. More of a…friend? 

Really, you just want people to be your friend.

That’s all you’ve ever wanted. You’re fine without ‘em. But it seems happier. It seems fun. You’ve watched people — groups of friends — laughing with each other, from afar. You’re not sure you’ll ever experience being a part of something like that, but Mankai has given you hope. 

Hope. You’re afraid you’ll run out of it but you let yourself cling on to that tiny bit of hope. For now. Things seem to be fine...for now.

Exhaling, you slowly sit up and blink your eyes a bit. You’re not quite sure what to do now. Usually, you’re fast asleep by at least 12 or 1 AM, today’s just an off day it seems.

The last thing you wanna do now is wake Settsu up, so you decide taking a walk outside would be a nice idea. You carefully exit the room and sneak outside the dorms, wearing a jacket so you won’t get cold (not that you get cold easily in the first place).

The fresh air is definitely nice. You’re not sure where you’re really going but you walk anyway. You walk without a destination in mind, without a single thought occupying your mind. The stars; they’re beautiful. It’s dark outside, that’s what makes them so beautiful. It’s what gives them life. Or so that’s the way you see things. 

Surrounded by darkness, huh. If only you could radiate a beauty like that. You aren’t the stars, though. You’re Hyodo. Hyodo Juza. One person out of millions on this earth. Not anyone important, it seems.

However, you want to believe that every star in the sky has a purpose, makes a difference, has a reason for being. In fact, you  _ choose  _ to believe. That way, you feel a little more important in this world.

An hour or two passes before you find yourself back at the dorms somehow. You should probably sneak back in now, before anyone wakes up. 

Seems like luck’s not on your side, because your foot catches on something (a rock?) and before you can realize what’s really going happening, you trip and fall on your face.

Well, shit.

Nothing really hurts, so it’s pretty much a harmless fall. Or so you think, until you try standing up. You grunt in pain, clenching your teeth; you must’ve sprained or twisted your ankle. Something like that.

You’re a fucking idiot. You can take on five punks at once, but you’re too clumsy to go out on a walk without tripping and injuring yourself? Talk about pathetic. But you set aside your pride for now; at the moment, it’s the least of your concerns.

You manage to limp your way back in the dorms, not expecting anyone to be awake. However, you walk into the longue only to see that somebody’s there.

Masumi.

“Masumi…” you mutter, attempting to stand normally, so that he won’t suspect anything about you getting hurt. It’s dark, and he wouldn’t care anyway, but… “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” he responds flatly. “...Your foot.”

“Ah- Huh?”

Masumi goes over to where you’re standing and then gently sits you down. He takes a seat right next to you, and asks, “Did you sprain it?”

That obvious? “‘M not sure…”

The look on Masumi’s face is almost as cold as always, but also slightly...worried? Ah, maybe you’re just delusional and getting your hopes up. It  _ is  _ really dark…

“Jeez. Take care of yourself will you,” he tells you, with the usual harshness in his voice and also...concern.

You feel pretty bad for making someone — especially someone who you bet doesn’t even care about you much — worry. Though...it’s kinda nice. The feeling of being worried for, it makes you feel like you matter. And are actually cared for. Even if it’s not exactly true… Well, you wouldn’t know anyway.

Masumi’s about to say something else to you, but Settsu interrupts. “What’re you two doing ‘ere at 4 AM?”

“He hurt himself.” Masumi gestures at you.

“You what? Where? Are you a fuckin’ idiot, how bad is it? What even fuckin’ happened?”

Cared for, was it? The last people you’d ever expect to care for you are...worried about you. It makes you feel a little warm inside. It’s a good feeling though. You’re just hoping it’ll last.

When you don’t respond Settsu sits himself down, between you and Masumi, going, “You dumbass Hyodo, can’t you learn to fucking be careful? Now look, you — you’re fucking hurt.”

“Why do you care anyways,” is your answer.

“Hyodo, cut the fuckin’ shit, can’t you see I’m-”

“You’re?” Masumi goes.

“Nothin’.”

Both you and Masumi look up at him. He’s being out of character today, though you certainly don’t mind it. He’s not a total jerk for once. 

This moment, even if probably insignificant, makes you wanna believe you’ll be able to get along better in the future. All three of you, in fact. 

“Let’s just be quiet and fix up that foot of his. If Sakyo catches us then…” Masumi frowns. “Just be quick.”

“Aight then. But you’re not about to tell me what to do-”

“Quiet.”

“You little-”

This is gonna be a  _ long _ night…

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ! i hope you enjoyed !!! :D


End file.
